Just A Dream
by ThePotterGeek
Summary: In the last moments of the final battle, Ginny reacts rather violently to the "death" of her ex-boyfriend... Song: Just A Dream by Carrie Underwood.


**I'm glad to say that despite the fact that me and songfics have gone through a period of estrangement, we are once again communicating.**

**I don't own Harry Potter, or this awesomely awesome song by Carrie Underwood.  
**

Just A Dream

_The mass of celebrating Death Eaters preceded Voldemort. We could see that much. What we could see even clearer was the gigantic form of Hagrid. We were relieved he was alive, but only for a moment. In his arms was a limp body with a mop of black hair and round glasses._

_So Voldemort hadn't been lying._

"NO!" The first scream came from McGonagall. Then Ron, then Hermione, then the final, most desperate, cracking as it rose. "Harry! HARRY!" It took Ginny a moment to realize that it was _her_ voice shouting so terribly, along with her brother and friend.

Just as she noticed, she crumpled. "Ginny!" Percy caught her as she fell.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she opened her eyes, she was in her room, awakening from a nap. The light was slowly fading outside her window. Glancing at the clock, she noted she had about an hour to get ready.

_It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen_

_All dressed in white_

_Going to the church that night_

She was ready long before then. Instead of waiting (she would have died of worn-out nerves if she had), she grabbed what she needed and got into the new car that was a replacement for the Ford Anglia trashed by Ron all those years ago. Ginny absolutely refused to think of the other person who'd been with her brother. She also didn't want to look at what had been sitting in the passenger seat for a while now, a sharp reminder of former plans and dreams torn to pieces.

_She had his box of letters in the passenger seat_

_Sixpence and a shoe_

_Something borrowed, something new_

She drove around town until she needed to be there. Parking in a spot saved for her, she walked up the steps to the church, taking only the letters with her, clutching them with white-knuckled fingers that matched her dress.

_And when the church doors opened up wide_

_She put her veil down, trying to hide the tears_

She entered, the only figure in white in the whole room. Everyone else was wearing black. Her mother had insisted on her wearing this stupid gown. Ginny wished she hadn't. It was just making it hurt worse. She accepted flowers from the man who had opened the door for her.

_She heard the trumpets from the military band_

_And the flowers fell out of her hand_

So many people were had come. She only barely noticed they were there. She was supposed to walk down the aisle and be the first to place flowers by his coffin. After all, they _had_ been engaged. But she couldn't do it. She ran to the box that wasn't really all that separated them and collapsed, crying with loud, bitter sobs.

_Baby, why'd you leave me_

_Why'd you have to go_

_I was countin' on forever_

_Now I'll never know_

_I can't even breathe_

_It's like I'm_

_Lookin' from a distance_

_Standin' in the background_

_Everyone is sayin'_

"_He's not comin' home now"_

_This can't be happenin' to me_

_This is just a dream_

Her mother came over and helped her to her feet, guiding her daughter to a chair next to her own. People spoke. No one asked Ginny to. They all knew what she would have said, had they offered.

_The preacher man said, "Let us bow our heads and pray_

_Lord, please lift his soul_

_And heal this hurt."_

_Then the congregation all stood up and sang_

_The saddest song that she ever heard_

Everyone stood and saluted their fallen leader, protector, and hope throughout many long, terrible, painful years. All brought their wands up and sent black sparks into the air.

_And they handed her a folded-up flag_

_And she held on to all she had left of him_

_And what could've been_

_And the guns rang one last shot_

_And it felt like a bullet in her heart_

They gave her a Gryffindor flag and that brought the tears again. She kept her composure this time as she draped it over the unforgiving wood.

_Baby, why'd you leave me_

_Why'd you have to go_

_I was countin' on forever_

_Now I'll never know_

_I can't even breathe_

_It's like I'm_

_Lookin' from a distance_

_Standin' in the background_

_Everyone is sayin'_

"_He's not comin' home now"_

_This can't be happenin' to me_

_This is just a dream_

Ginny came to with Percy's warm hand on her cheek. All around her, people were struggling and fighting, being swept towards the castle. Quickly squeezing Percy's arm to let him know she was all right, she picked her wand up off the ground where it had fallen and raced into the school and the Great Hall, plunging herself immediately into battle. She found Belletrix fighting Luna and Hermione and went to help, ducking and dodging the curses she couldn't block. Just then, Ginny heard something that made her grin despite herself; her mother swearing at the top of her lungs. Ginny was smart enough to get away before her mother could get _really_ mad, and then watched in admiration as she fought, and then killed the Death Eater.

Voldemort gave a scream of rage and pointed his wand at Molly. Before Ginny could even make a move to try and protect her, she heard an extremely familiar voice that sent chills up her spine even now, in this moment of life and death--

"_Protego!_"

Harry Potter appeared out of nowhere.

_This is just a dream_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you enjoyed! Drop a line, tell me what you think!**

**-Arnold-**


End file.
